The Holy War
by Aix98
Summary: After the events of the war against Gaia, things did not turn out the way they thought it would. With everything regarding the mythological world had disappeared, the bond between demigods have fractured and boiled down to a never-ending war among themselves. While some seek the truth regarding the events of the Awakening, some had embraced it. And our heroes are stuck in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't always like this.

On the surface, you would think that people are living their normal lives. It would seem like nothing was wrong with the world.

As per usual, people were bustling around the streets trying to get to their destination. Most of them would be on their phones, either sending a text or in a phone call. All of them would feel like they wouldn't have any worry for the world.

Why would they? To them, it's been as peaceful as it has always been. To them, their lives have just been going as normal as it could've been.

You could have been a normal high school student or a business man and nothing would've mattered more than just enjoying your daily life.

. . .

But that's not the case for us.

During the war with Gaia, we reached a breaking point. None of what we were doing was working and we were losing ground quickly. Most of us were injured and could barely fight while the rest of us were either dead or missing.

The gods of Olympus were nowhere to be seen and aside from the demigod powers we possess, there wasn't going to be any help from the gods.

We were being pushed back towards Half-Blood Hill where the bravest of demigods had made the final line of defence.

There is no hope for you. Gaia had whispered in our heads. Such foolish attempts on resisting.

While the demigods defiantly fought, the result was imminent. No godly power was going to save us. No mortal act could've possibly turn the tides in our favour. Our death was certain.

That was when we all "woke up".

At least, that's what the former demigods called it. We called the incident, the Awakening.

Everything had disappeared. The gods, Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, even Gaia herself. Everything was wiped clean out of existence in a brilliant flash of light. It was as if everything relating to the mythological side of the world had vanished.

Except for the demigods.

Most of them woke up in their home, woke up to a normal family and normal life. Some were not so lucky and some disappeared. Contacting with Iris Messages didn't seem to work, so we resorted to cellphones.

No one had any explanation of what happened. All we know was the fact that the world that we knew, the world that we belonged to, didn't exist anymore.

Where Camp Half-Blood used to be was now nothing but strawberry fields, the real kind. Not the "conjured-by-the-Mist" kind. The site of Camp Jupiter had turned into nothing but empty fields with a small river flowing through it, the Little Tiber.

Olympus was non-existent anymore. When we tried to go to Olympus through the Empire State Building, we almost got arrested by the police for pushing our luck.

Those whose parents are still alive did not recall any encounters with any gods or goddesses. They seem oblivious to the fact that we were demigods, the spawn of mortal and gods.

But we remembered. We knew something happened. But we didn't know what. After looking hard and long, we simply accepted it and moved on.

Some of us decided to continue with our normal lives, go to school and live in a normal family.

Some of us went down a much more different route. They were simply unsatisfied with the fact that we did not find any answers to our current situation, so they banded together again to form another camp of demigods with the hope of finding answers.

Alas, it turned into something more catastrophic than anything ever before.

Two groups of demigods were formed.

The First Temple and the Church of Divinity.

The First Temple was for demigods who were bound together by a covenant that ultimately aims for the perseverance of demigods and for those who did not belong to the outside world. They were mainly focused on finding the truth of what happened that day, the day of the Awakening.

The Church of Divinity on the other hand was for the group of demigods who are hellbent on worshiping the unknown power that saved them, dubbing it as the Higher Being. They believe in the absolute power of said being, turning it almost into a religious practice and wanted to make sure the rest of the demigods and the whole world realize its power.

Naturally, this caused a rift between the demigods. Some supported the First Temple and wanted to know the true answer behind what happened at the day of the Awakening and some supported the Church of Divinity and their quest to make sure everyone realizes the true power of the Higher Being.

The rift between these two groups shattered the demigod society into three, those who follow the Temple, those who follow the Church, and Heretics, those who refused to follow either side.

That was when the never-ending battle within the shadows started. Warriors from each side wage battle against one another, each with their own agendas.

The warriors of the First Temple, the Templars, were finding people to support them on their cause of finding the truth.

The warriors of the Church, the Hunters, were influencing and pulling people into their group and religious beliefs, even getting mortals involved.

The Heretics were merely fighting for their own survival from being killed in the crossfire between the Temple and the Church.

With mortals now joining in the fray, the battle seemed to get a lot more deadlier and the risks were getting higher.

. . .

That was two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Figured I should continue with this for a while. And as for other stories . . . I really don't have any excuses. Sorry!**

**RED2017: Perhaps some inspirations from it. And as for longer chapters, it depends. I don't like forcing out chapters because that would affect the quality, but if I feel like suddenly writing a 10k word long chapter then I will. And for other stories, maybe soon.**

**CptK3nt: Sorry bout that, but I can't resist it if I have a new idea. Glad to see you're enjoying though!**

**Now, onwards.**

**Chapter 2**

As usual, the elated expression on Jason's face tells it all: a good cup of coffee is enough to clear your head.

Percy didn't plan on running a cafe during his teenage years.

But then again, he didn't plan on taking part on a bloody civil war between his former comrades. Look where he is now.

"Damn," Jason muttered. "That's smooth."

Percy was cleaning one of the coffee cups and placed in on the one of the cupboards behind him "I'm getting good, huh?"

Jason pushed his glasses slightly up. "If you keep this up, I might just become a regular customer."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You already are." Percy said. "You've stopped by every time you're in town."

"Well, not as much as I wanted to." Jason said tiredly. "Things have been going wild lately, as if they were not a pain in the ass to deal with before."

"I heard another engagement broke out just near one of the Temples." Percy said as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, it's the mortals." Jason sighed. "Since the Church has such a strong influence, these mortals are becoming easy pawns for them."

Percy grimaced. He hated what became of the world. Demigods used to be a bond of friends and siblings fighting for one another as they collectively try to survive in the outside world.

But now, they are in a civil war and even getting mortals involved. Monster attacks have been relentless as well. Not many kids could've survived out there all by their lonesome.

"How are you holding up?" Percy asked.

"I've been better." Jason admitted. His eyes stared far into the wooden counter as he was wrestling with his own train of thoughts. "Piper's been having it rough."

"What do you mean?"

"The Church and the Temple are after her for her charmspeak." Jason said. "Every day we get some messenger from both sides trying to convince Piper to join them. And from what I'm seeing, she's leaning towards the Church."

"You know you can't allow that, right?" Percy said.

"I know." Jason said miserably. "But what can I do? Piper already believed that the Awakening was a blessing in disguise before all this stuff even happened. She said it's better for us to live without being in the mercy of the Gods and Titans."

"Is it though?"

"You tell me." Jason said. "I, for one, am not giving up until I know what happened that day."

"I know." Percy muttered. "I just hope all this can end so we can just go back to our normal lives."

Jason cautiously looked at Percy. "You know, it'd be a lot faster if you joined us."

Percy tensed. "You know I won't do that."

"Percy, it's been almost a year."

"I know." Percy muttered as he lit up a cigarette. Smoking was one of the bad habits he'd picked up from this whole mess. "I've been counting."

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" Jason asked.

Again, Percy tensed. He took a puff out of his cigarette. "I've moved on." Percy said which wasn't a complete lie. "I just don't want to get involved. I've stopped caring. The truth, the Higher Being, the mortals, all of that can go to hell."

Jason wanted to argue more, but he knew better. "Well, I understand." Jason said as he stood up. "Thank you for the coffee."

Percy just nodded as he took another puff from his cigarette. "It's nice seeing you, Jason. It really is. Stay safe, will you. After . . . y'know, I don't think I can handle seeing you die as well."

Jason managed a chuckle. "With all that smoking I think you have a higher chance of kicking the bucket first." He slung his sky blue jacket over his shoulder. "See ya."

Percy nodded at him as he left the cafe. After he left, Percy sighed. Every time Jason visits, he would always try to invite Percy into joining the First Temple and their conquest. And every time, he declined.

Percy hated both the Temple and the Church. Especially after what happened almost a year ago. As far as he knows, he wouldn't have cared if both were to burn to the ground today.

As he smoked the last of his cigarette, he could hear footsteps from upstairs making their way down.

"Percy?" The person called out. "Have you been smoking again?"

"No." Percy lied.

"You know I can smell the smoke from upstairs, right?"

"It was one of the customers." Percy insisted.

As Reyna made her way downstairs, Percy tried not to stare. Her purple pyjama shirt was misbuttoned so it showed one of her bare shoulders. And that was pretty much her attire.

"You need to get better at lying." Reyna said as she scratched her messy bed hair.

"And you need a bath." Percy smiled as he kissed her forehead. He leaned in to kiss her, but Reyna stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"No, no, no." Reyna said. "I can smell the smoke on you. Brush your teeth, or I'm not kissing you."

"Not even a little peck?"

"Uh uh." Reyna shook her head. "No kissing until no smoke."

"Fine," Percy smirked. "You better get changed as well. If people start coming in they're gonna wanna take you home."

"I am home." Reyna winked before going back upstairs to the bathroom.

"And wake Thalia up, will you?" Percy said.

"'Kay!" Reyna shouted from upstairs. Percy decided to make two cups of coffee for both of them as he waited for them to come down.

You're probably wondering, what in gods' name is happening here?

Well, there's a story to that. We'll get to it later.

Percy wasn't planning for it to happen, but it happened. He care for both of them and both of them cared for Percy. He knew he couldn't choose between the two so the girls decided for him. They decide to 'share' Percy.

Percy didn't know if he was the luckiest man on Earth or if he had just been given a curse. Either way, he wasn't going to complain out in the open. Aside from the three of them, no one knew of their relationship.

"Percy!" Reyna called from upstairs. "Thalia asks if it's necessary for her to wake up!"

"Yes!" Percy shouted back. "If not then I'll drink her coffee!"

Percy heard a loud groan coming from upstairs, meaning he had been successful at his task. Remembering what Reyna said, he decided to brush his teeth.

As soon as he was done, Reyna came downstairs. She was more properly dressed now with a short-sleeved denim shirt and cropped jeans.

"Morning." Percy greeted her as he served Reyna her coffee. "Here you go, m'lady."

"Thank you." Reyna smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. She let out a satisfied sigh. "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make the coffee taste so good."

Percy winked. "Top secret. If I tell you what it is then you'll leave me."

"Good point." Reyna chuckled as she took another sip. "Who was that earlier?"

'"Ah, it was Jason." Percy said. "We didn't talk much other than the fact of how fucked up things are right now."

"Mmhmm." Reyna said as she took another sip. "As if we needed a reminder for that." As she put her cup down, some froth from the coffee were left on her lips, so she looked like she had a mustache.

"Aren't you a handsome gentleman?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows. He reached over and wiped the mess off of her face. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Reyna asked as she blushed. She always does that whenever Percy touches her (not in a weird way, of course).

"Last night." Percy said with a suggestive grin.

"Oh, stop it." Reyna said as she slapped his hand away but was still blushing. "Anyway, I have to go to work."

Percy sighed. "Seventeen and you already have to work."

"It's a good way to keep my mind off of things." Reyna said. "Plus, your mom has a really nice workplace and I'd rather be there than hanging out with you."

"Oh yeah, feeling the love here." Percy rolled his eyes. Reyna laughed as she leaned over the counter and kissed him gently.

"Love you." Reyna said softly with a smile.

"Love you too." Percy smiled as Reyna made her way to the door. "Stay safe." Percy advised her before waving her as she left.

As soon as she left, Thalia came downstairs, dressed in her usual punk gothic style of clothing. The only thing different about her is the fact that she grew her hair out, so the punk look isn't matching her anymore.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Percy asked.

"Took em to the laundry. This is what I have left." Thalia said. Percy rolled her eyes.

"Here you go." Percy said as he served her coffee. For some reason, Thalia liked her coffee with extra caffeine. As if being an ADHD demigod wasn't hyper enough. She said it helped her focus, but Percy didn't understand it. If Percy drank too much caffeine, his brain would explode.

Thalia took a sip an whistled. "That's the stuff." Thalia said.

Percy smiled at her. "You have some kind of class today, right?"

Thalia groaned. "Don't need to remind me. I don't get why I have to go to school. I'm technically older than you."

"Well, the immortality wore off when you were fifteen two years ago, so . . ."

Again, she groaned. "School's the worst."

"I've been there, so I know." Percy grinned. "Now get going or you'll be late."

"Can I skip for the day?" Thalia pouted.

"Nuh uh." Percy wagged his finger.

"Fine." Thalia grumbled. She then stepped behind the counter and gave Percy a quick peck on the lips before leaving. "Love you!"

"Love you too. Stay safe!" Percy said.

After both of them had left, Percy sighed. He truly was happy as it is now. If it only can continue like this forever.

Or at least for a while.

But life doesn't work like that.

As fate would declare it, a Tarot card materialized out of nowhere and landed on the counter. Percy sighed as he picked it up, knowing what it would be. Percy expected this of course. He's been getting signs for the past few days.

The card showed a picture of a man standing at the edge of a cliff. He looked like he was in the middle of a dance as one of his foot was off the ground. He wore what looked like a royal robe with a makeshift knapsack tied to one end of a wooden stick slung over his shoulder. On his other hand was a white rose and near his leg was a white dog.

Percy read the bottom of the card:

_Arcanic Warrior 00 : The Fool_

**A/N: Weird, isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have nothing to say really.**

**CptK3nt: I feel like the pairing is underrated, so yeah I'm gonna give it a shot.**

**IexistInAStateOfPureCaffeine: Okay first off, looking at your username I don't think that's healthy. And yeah, I'll keep going. Thanks!**

**RED2017: Rider-Waite huh? I honestly know little about tarot cards and their meaning, but yeah they're similar to that and I don't know how you know it. I guess the smoking part is just something I added for him to be "edgy" and as for Annabeth, well, who knows? ;)**

** . : Oh, don't worry. This is just a temporary pairing. The main one will be PercyXReyna.**

**V1602: Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?**

**Onwards!**

**Chapter 3**

Being in love with two girls at once isn't as hard as it sounds.

Making sure _both _girls are happy, now that's the tricky part.

With the calling card for the Arcanic Warrior having appeared today, Percy knew he had no choice but to attend the meeting, which won't make both Thalia and Reyna very happy.

He was looking forward for working his cafe for the day as well. He flipped the door sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED', which he usually does during late in the evening but this time he had to close early.

Percy went upstairs and packed for a quest's worth of supplies because you never know what's going to happen with these types of meetings.

After the Awakening, nectar and ambrosia have lost their effects. They no longer heal demigods and they tasted bland, giving the taste equivalent of eating cardboard. But their demigod powers were still working. Go figure.

So now demigods have to resort to mortal supplies. Bandages, antibiotics, alcohol, that stuff. Specialized healing for curses or poison would have to be referred to the Apollo kids since they're the only reliable ones that could cure that kind of stuff.

Of course the Hecate kids have their fair share of healing, but they tend to have unintended side effects. Percy had once asked for help from a child of Hecate for a poison cure. Sure, she managed to cure the poison but imagine the shock Reyna and Thalia had when Percy arrived home as a midget. Luckily, it lasted for only a week.

So Percy packed his supplies in a backpack, hefted it and went outside. He felt bad about not saying anything to Reyna and Thalia, but he didn't want to involve them into this. Percy had left a note saying that he'll be back late today, but nothing more than that.

As he stepped outside, he received a call. He took out his phone and Nico's name flashed on the screen. Percy answered the call.

"Percy," He said.

"Are you going to the Conclave today?" Nico asked.

"Have to." Percy said. "They've been sending calling cards for weeks."

"You have been avoiding them, to be fair." Nico stated. "And the rest of us are stuck with your work."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for it." Percy muttered. "See you later." He said as he hung up.

**Line Break**

Percy was surprised to find himself not to be the first one to the meeting. It was almost noon and it was only him and Rachel there.

"Yo," Percy gave her a nudge.

"Long time no see." Rachel smiled. "You missed out on quite a lot."

"I bet I did." Percy said as he took his seat on one of the swivel chairs. The stone table was round and ringed with chairs, just like Percy had remembered. The meeting room itself were covered with bright wooden panel, similar to a conference room with lights beaming from the ceiling.

"How many Conclaves have you missed?"

"Dunno." Percy shrugged. "After the third one, I've stopped counting."

"You do know things are getting rough out there, right?" Rachel asked.

"Not my problem."

"Percy, we're going to need your help to make sure-"

"Like I said," Percy interrupted her. "Not my problem."

Rachel glared at him. "Is this because of Annabeth?"

Percy tensed at the mention of her name. "That has nothing to do with me."

"Percy, you know that she's-"

"Oh, I know." Percy said grimly. "I know better than anyone."

Rachel's glare turned into a look of sympathy. "I know you're heartbroken, but avoiding the issue won't help."

"I'm not avoiding it. I've moved on." Percy insisted which was kinda half of the truth. "And that's all I'm gonna say about the subject."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Fine. Just know that as your friend, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Percy managed a small smile.

About a few minutes later, the rest of the Conclave entered the room. Most of them were rather surprised to see Percy since he rarely attends these meetings. As all of them took their seat, Percy scanned the room.

The Conclave of Arcana. The group was established over a year ago, ten months after the Awakening happened. Right after the Awakening, a group of people including nature spirits, demigods and mortals, were picked seemingly at random to become what are now called Arcanic Warriors.

Each warrior was represented by a tarot card. For example, Percy is Arcanic Warrior Number 0, The Fool. Rachel is Arcanic Warrior Number 03, The High Priestess and Nico is Arcanic Warrior Number 13, Death.

No one knew who picked these people, how they picked them or why, but they established a Conclave with one purpose in mind, prevent the total collapse of mythological civilization from this three-way civil war between the First Temple, the Church of Divinity and the Heretics. The Warriors of Arcana were keen on finding answers themselves to what happened, but they were also keen on preventing the doom of their society.

"I believe that we are all here." A boy said, sitting across the table from Percy. He'd been sort of the de facto leader through everyone's consensus, except for Percy because he didn't really care. The boy was a bit older than Percy with brown hair and unsettling silver eyes. A burn mark was evident on the left side of his head, as if a flaming hand had tried to grab him from behind and left a mark. Silver, he was appropriately named. Arcanic Warrior Number 20, Judgement.

"Percy," He called. "How nice of you to join us this time." Percy could hear the murmurings and whispered chattering, as if they couldn't believe that Percy was still in their little group after not being here for the last few meetings.

Percy just answered with a raise of his hand. A few of them were giving him dirty looks, but he waved it off.

"Let's get on with the meeting." Silver said. "How are the situation in your areas?"

After that, Percy kinda spaced out. Each of them had a specific area to which they have to guard or patrol. Any fights that break out between the Templars, the Hunters and the Heretics were to be settled without casualties if possible. They were kind of like a police force, only dealing with mythological stuff and super powerful demigods.

Percy wasn't interested in their reports. Nor was he interested in helping them with their problems. He didn't care then, he wasn't going to care now. His mind wandered off to what he should say to Reyna and Thalia when he gets back, how he could improve the menu of his cafe, how he should meet up with his mom so they could get lunch together or something.

It must've been a while because Silver then called Percy's name. "Percy?"

Percy snapped out of his daydream and looked at Silver with boredom. "Hm?"

"Do you have anything to report?"

Percy sighed. "Nothing."

"Ugh." Someone said. "If you're not going to contribute to anything, at least make yourself useful by not being here."

Percy turned lazily towards who said it. Again, Percy knew who it was as he groaned internally. It was the spoiled brat descendant of Julius Caesar himself, Augustus. Arcanic Warrior Number 05, The Emperor.

His scowling face reminded Percy of someone going through constipation. His blonde hair was cropped short so it looked like a hybrid of a military buzz-cut and a haircut made with a chainsaw.

"What do you want me to say?" Percy said in a bored tone. "I don't care about these people."

"Well you better start caring because this whole thing concerns you, Jackson." Augustus growled.

"No it doesn't." Percy said again as he stood up. "As much fun as it was meeting you guys again, I think I'm done here. See you next meeting." He started to walk to the exit.

"Percy, wait!" Rachel called.

"Jackson!" Augustus shouted as he angrily stood up from his seat. "Get your ass back here!"

"Not interested." Percy waved.

He could hear Augustus' footsteps charging straight towards him with nobody stopping him. Percy sighed as he stepped out of the way as Augustus barreled passed him before halting into a stop.

"Get back to your seat or I'll fucking kill you." Augustus growled. His nostrils were flaring as he glared at Percy with murderous intent.

"You know you can't beat me." Percy said.

"Cocky prick." Augustus said before lunging at Percy. With Augustus now in his sights, this was barely a challenge.

Percy stepped out of the way, grabbed Augustus by the wrist and froze his body to the core, rendering him completely immobile. Augustus dropped with a thud.

"What a waste of time." Percy sighed. "I'll let you guys know if I know anything." He said to the Conclave. "Maria, do me a favour and thaw him before he dies, will you?" He said to Maria who was Aracana Warrior Number 19, The Sun.

Percy exited the meeting room.

**Line Break**

By the time Percy was out of the building, he found another surprise waiting for him. "Hey," She greeted.

Percy sighed. "What do you want?"

Annabeth stared at Percy as she crossed her arms. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Percy almost spat at her. "Old friend." Percy muttered. "I don't think that's the right term."

"Then what is?"

"How about nothing?" Percy growled. "Because apparently that's what you thought of me."

"Percy, look-"

"Save it." Percy snapped. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Those things will kill you." Annabeth pointed out, staring at Percy's cigarette.

"See if I care." Percy said as he walked passed Annabeth.

"Percy, wait. I need to talk to you." Annabeth called.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Percy said without looking back as he continued walking. Annabeth was right behind him, but he paid her no attention.

"Percy, you need to- ow!" She got bumped by one of the pedestrians. "Can we talk?"

"You can. Doesn't mean I'm all ears for it."

Annabeth struggled to keep up with him as they walked through a crowded sidewalk. "Percy, will you just-"

Percy turned around and glared at Annabeth, making her halt to a stop. "Will you just listen to me?" Annabeth said with a timid voice.

"No, _you _listen." Percy growled. "I've rejected your invite then, I will reject your invite now. I will not go back to the Temple with you."

"Percy, please." Annabeth pleaded. "We're so close to an answer. We just need more manpower. The First Temple needs you. I need you."

Her final words stung him a bit. After what had happened between them, that doesn't seem like the words she'd want to say.

"Oh, so _now _you need me? Is that it?" Percy growled. "Did you remember what you did to me, Annabeth?"

Annabeth bit her lower lip. "Percy, I-"

"_Did you_," Percy raised his voice. "Remember what you did to me?"

People were starting to give them confused looks. Annabeth nodded solemnly. A look of guilt was evident across her face.

"Then that clears it, right?" Percy managed a humorless smile. "You hurt me. After everything we've been through. You sold me out."

"But it was for the good of everyone!" Annabeth argued. "We have to find the answer to what's happening!"

"The good of everyone, huh?" Percy said without emotion. "Usually, when the Templars or Hunters try to recruit me, I always say it's nothing personal. But for this one exception, it is personal."

"But I'm-"

"Enough." Percy said angrily. "Our discussion is over. Speaking of which, _we _are over. You've made that quite clear."

Percy stormed away and this time, Annabeth wasn't following.

Percy thought about the moment. One of the most painful moment in all his life as a demigod.

It was about ten months ago . . .

**A/N: Gonna leave it at that.**


End file.
